Zoros new rival
by SWeFICtion
Summary: After almost 2 years of training with mihawk Zoro decides to reunite with his crew. but on his way he collides with a man called red hand hoddie.
1. Chapter 1

New rivarly and friendship

The green haired swordsman begged on his knees to the legendary Mihawk.

\- Train me as a swordsman!

\- I´m disappointed in you, Roronoa. Are you asking your enemy for instructions? Shame on you. Now get out of here.

But Zoro didn't move a muscle

\- What are you doing? That's just embarrassing.

\- I wanna get stronger!

\- You were beaten by the baboons and you couldn't get to the sea, so you came back here. I have nothing to teach someone like you.

A silence broke out In the room until Zoro answered

\- I beat the baboons

Mihawk looked at him with a serious look." he Beat them? " he thought for himself.

\- You're the only one left here to beat! But im not so stupid as to think that im good enough to beat you.

\- I don't understand. You still see me as an enemy. Then why are you bowing to me and asking for my guidance?

\- I wanna beat you!

From that day Roronoa Zoro became Mihawks apprentice.

Almost 2 year later Zoro´s training put to an end. He had to find a way to get back to Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his crew. He thanked Mihawk for everything and started to move.

3 days later Zoro had finally arrived to an island full of pirates who were preparing to go to the New World. Zoro had to find some ship that were going to Sabaody Archipelago.

With his new scar on his left eye he didn't draw to much attention but he could hear some whispers about him. Suddenly he felt like he was followed.

\- zoro turned around and saw a man with a red bandanna lurking around in the shadows.

Zoro pretended he didnt see him and continued his search. Zoro had almost search for an hour now and that guy was still after him. Zoro started to really get pissed so he walked to a ginnel. Zoro turned around and screamed

\- Ok you can come out now whoever you are.

The guy in the red bandanna jumped down from one of the house tops right infront of zoro. they looked themselfs in the eye.

\- wo are you and why are you following me? zoro begun

\- My name is hoddie they call me Red hand Hoddie.

Hoodie looked exactly like Zoro before the time skip but he have brown hair he dont have the green thing around hos stomach and his bandanna is red he dont use swords either.

\- So why are you following me?

\- Oui oui oui i mean you got a bounty on 120,000,000 who wouldnt.

\- So your trying to kill me is that it.

\- Maybe.

\- Hahaha you looked kinda smart from the beggining but now, fine try and kill me but dont beg for mersy right away.

Zoro drawed his sword with a big smile on his face.

-You should be careful what you wish for, Hoddie said.

-what?

-one hand style : bullet Fist ! hoddie screamed.

-whata hell!

Zoro had never experienced such force into a punch before not even Luffy could punch that hard. his sword blocked his punch and it felt almost like a earthquake was going to happen.

\- one sword style Lion strike

zoros blade cutted Hoddie and zoro stood as winner.

\- Oui oui oui your as good as i imagined, Hoddie said.

\- I spare your life now go before i change my mind.

Zoro turned around and started walking.

\- Wait! Hoddie screamed

\- What?

\- I saw that you needed a ride if you want i can help you out.

Zoro tuned around and walked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 new rivarly and friendship

Notice: this chapter will take place after Zoros and hoddies adventure that i will hopefully write in the future. Enjoy.

After the fight with hody on fishman island Luffy and his crew decided to take a break while heading to the new world.

\- Hey moss head! Sanji screamed from the kitchen.

\- Yea what do you want, Zoro replied.

\- How long will it take to get to the next island?

\- How should i know ask Nami!

\- So Zoro how is that friend of yours? luffy asked.

\- what do you mean? Zoro replied.

\- well is he strong or is he weak, how did you become friends anyway and what was his name again?

\- His name is hoddie, he is very strong and its a far to long story to tell you how we became friends.

\- so hes strong huh well what are we waiting for? i wanna challenge him right away lets go! and ones Zoro knew it luffy had jumped over board beacause of his excitment.

\- Idiot! said Zoro and jumped after him.

After Zoro dragged luffy up to the ship again Zoro punched Luffy in the head and explained how brainless he was but suddenly got interrupted by Ussop screaming.

\- Island in Sight !

Luffy who not even could move a muscle since he fell into the sea jumped right up in the air as soon as he heard the news from Ussop. As soon as luffy was about to land he found himself over board again.

\- Idiot! screamed the crew at him while he was drowning to death

Zoro dragged him on board again.

\- That was the 10 time this week idiot! zoro said and punched him again.

\- I know but this friend of yours sound awesome and i wanna ask him if he wanna join our crew.

\- You haven't even met him yet and you still wants him in the crew, Luffy you really are an idiot.

Dats it for now, this one was so long but thats what all i can do for now hope you enjoyed and hopefully there will be more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy and his crew settled down at the island. Luffy jumped right on land and started his hunt for Hoddie.

\- Hey luffy wait im coming with you, Zoro screamed.

\- OH Hell no marimo you only end up lost like you always do, Sanji screamed.

-Well i know the guy so it is only i wo reconize him, Zoro screamed back.

-well both of you have a point, so im going with you guys so you dont get lost, nami said

\- Im coming too if you need medical intetion, chopper said

-Then its settle me chopper zoro and luffy starts to look after this Hoddie guy, frankie, ussop and Brook stay and guard the ship, Sanji and Robin you two look for food.

-Ok lets get going then...wait, where the hell is Zoro and luffy!

...

\- Where the hell am i and where did all the others go? zoro said to himself.

zoro was right now in the city of the island walking around trying to get back to the docks but he alwast ended up at the same place hes started.

-Is this some kind of trick or what how many time have i walked past this shitty shop!

Luffy however was of course as always hungry, so he had found himself a nice resturant, He slammed in the door and screamed

-Give me some food!

as Luffy sat down and ordered the biggest meal they had on the menu, A mysterious man was watching him very carefully. The man walked to luffy table and took a seat, he watched when luffy ate all he ordered in one bite.

\- AAhh that was a good meal! luffy said to himself.

-Pardon for interuppting you meal sir, but can i ask you a question? The man asked luffy,

-ehhh you said something sorry i was about to take a nap.

-are you straw hat luffy worth 400,000000 million berrie,

-yaa dats me, said luffy proud with a big smile.

-well thats good to hear,said the man.

and before luffy knew it his face got crushed into the table and with it the table aswell.

All the people on the resturant ran out screaming all around the town.

one of them ran right into zoro wo looked as dumb as ever.

\- Im very sorry swordsman dont kill me pls i was just running from the fight that was all

\- A fight huh? where?

\- There inside the resturant now pls dont kill me.

\- No worries

\- Thank you mister

zoro walked slowly towards the resturant as he cut the door open and walked in with as always a stoneface.

he looked at luffy wo just was about to get hit hard on he face. Zoro jumped forward drawing one zord and blocked the fist.

-Oui oui it was about time you showed up Zoro,Said the mysterious man.

-It was about time you learned haki... Hoddie!


End file.
